Grotesque Yet Sweet Romance - REWRITTEN
by Yandere Yangire Lover
Summary: Takumi Sakibara and Ryuichi Ryuta are purebloods and roommates. Kaname Kuran is a pureblood and Zero Kiryu is a Level D. They're brought together by a party. The past revealed itself. Will love bloom? OC X OC. KaZe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... I decided to start being active writing Grotesque Yet Sweet Romance ( GYSR ) again. Shit... I' m so fahking sorry readers. Got a writer' s block. OK, here it comes. * sobs in a dark corner * **

**Warning: YAOI, CRAPPY PLOT, SLIGHT AU, AND THE (NOT) YUMMY BAD GRAMMAR CREAM ON TOP! * sobs and sulks in emo corner***

**Listening to : Vocaloid Cover of Linkin Park songs.**

**Cross Academy, 12pm. Moon Dorms. Hanabusa Ryuichi and Sakibara Takumi' s room. **

" SAKIBARA TAKUMI! GET YOUR PUREBLOOD ASS RIGHT HERE NOW OR I WILL SHOOT YOUR FREAKING ASS WITH A PUMPGUN! " A husky voice rang out in the said room. " Hai, hai. Be more patient will you, Ryuta? " A slightly female- like but can be considered male' s voice was heard after that. Ryuta Ryuichi, the husky voiced male, threw a letter across the room towards Sakibara Takumi. The shota( A/ N: I THINK. ) caught the letter and teared open the scarlet with gold linings envelope to reveal an invitation card with the same decoration and colour. " Who gave this? " Takumi raised an eyebrow, reading the invitation text. " Obviously the Dorm President, Kana- WOAH! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! YOU' RE NOT GONNA FUCKING KILL ME, YOU BITCHY BOSS OF THE 100th LEVEL! " Ryuichi shouted and his fingers started flying, pressing down the necessary keys. Takumi sweatdropped and facepalmed himself. The gamer pureblood suddenly cheered throwing his arms in the air making the other male shriek inside.

" Hey.. Do you know why the Kurans want us to go to their party? " Takumi walked up to his roommate. Ryuichi shrugged and sent a dart flying and hitting the dart target in the centre. " Probably... some fucking meeting." Ryuichi replied with no emotion and his bangs hid his hazel catlike eyes which lost the happiness in it for a minute. " Hey, Ryuta? You okay? " Takumi felt a little worried feeling in his heart. Ryuichi flinched and raised his head. " Ahaha! Nothing! Just felt a little migraine. I' m quite sleepy. Off to bed. " He smiled at his fellow roommate and covered himself with his blankets. " OK. I' m off to bed too. Oyasumi. " Takumi climbed into his bed, covered himself with his blankets and drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Meanwhile, Ryuichi was still awake. His eyes was lifeless and his dark brown bangs casted shadow over his eyes. ' WHAT ARE THEY ABOUT TO DO? Are they going to hurt Takumi again? Because last time... They hurt Takumi about insulting his family without meaning to and without realizing. Luckily, they apologized. Or they would be six feets under the ground already by now. ' The pureblood' s thought played in his mind over and over again. Those memories really made him in rage. He drifted off to sleep after that.

**Need to sleep! BYE! NEXT CHAPPIE UP TOMORROW! I THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello... I'm back... again. Chappie 2. On your marks, ready, set, go!**

**Warning: Same as always.**

**Disclaimer: I DON' T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

**The next day, Ryuichi and Takumi' s room. Moon Dorms.**

" Takumi? Are you done? Sebastian' s already here. " Ryuichi Ryuta, called out to his best friend. Takumi Sakibara, the said pureblood, walked into the living room where his best friend was waiting for him. Takumi wore a pure black tuxedo, a black buttoned vest under it, white buttoned shirt ( A/N: Wow, so many buttons. ) , belt and black shoes while the other vampire wore a grey tuxedo with a grey buttoned vest and a white buttoned shirt under it, a belt and obviously a pair of black shoes too. They walked out and were greeted by a raven- haired butler. " Master Sakibara and Master Ryuta. We' re running late. Please come in. " The butler named Sebastian formally said and opened the door for them. Ryuichi went in followed by Takumi. Sebastian then went to the driver seat of the limousine and started driving them to the assigned place which is the HA's headquarters.

**HA' s headquarters. 30 minutes later.**

The pair walked out of their limousine. They saw various people walking around going in and out of the said building. The HA held a party in honor of their uh... I would predict 2nd meeting with the vampires. The purebloods sighed and facepalmed themselves. ' This gotta be important or I' ll kick their asses. ' Both of them thought and walked in. When they stepped in, a crowd of vampires of various levels – mostly Aristocrats and Nobles – surrounded them shouting ' MARRY MY CUTE MUSUME! ' and ' I AM THE ONE FOR YOU! ' and ' Ryuta- sama! Sakibara – sama! ' and more like that. Ryuichi made the first move. He grabbed Takumi and gave a kiss to his bestfriend or should I say, crush. When he released, he smirked at the dumbfounded and – now- silent crowd. " As you can see, I belong to someone. Now, move. " Ryuichi smiled sweetly. They moved away and the pair walked up to the second level. When they arrived, two dark brown- haired purebloods came into the light from the shadow. " We were waiting for you- " " - Took you so long. " Ryuichi frowned and rolled his eyes, glaring at them afterwards. " Kuran siblings. "

**OK, 2nd chap. Gotta go! REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
